JAMES POTTER,MISSING?
by Mr.ManeTheMarauder118
Summary: When James Potter seems to disappear off the face of the earth will Sirius and Remus be able to decipher Sirius's dreams and follow the clues to find James, and will Lily be able to find out what's modifying her memories with James and discover her true feeling for the Missing Marauder,and what is Peter hiding.(Cover art courtesy of shyduck on deviantART)**3/6/14*ON HIATUS**
1. Chapter 1:Disappearance

JAMES POTTER, MISSING?

Chapter 1

Disappearance

By Andrewick118

**AN: Okay so a lot of credit for this light bulb I had has to go to crazywriter99 and her(?) story Moving Forward****(which I think she removed cause I can't find it****) I didn't copy her or anything but her summary gave me this idea.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all of the harry potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am writing this story for fun and gain no profit from it blah blah blah and all that jazz.**

_FYI:anything that is bolded is an author's note_

**I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good **

! #$%^&*()(! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*(*)! #$%^&*(((((()! #$%^&*()))! #$%

Sirius POV (Point Of View)

At Potter Manor

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*(~! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

"Sirius! Help me! Sirius, find me! Sirius, save me! Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!" screamed the familiar voice of James.

"Sirius! Get up dear, time for dinner" said Dorea, his adopted mother since the beginning of this summer**(A/N: I debated on this for like ever I didn't know when I wanted this to take place and finally decided 6th year and some of the summer before)**.

WHAT?! DINNER?! ALREADY?! _Why didn't Prongs woke me up yet, and why is mum waking me up now?_

Does this have anything to do with the dream he just had?... no that's crazy! _I'm sure it's just nothing…or is it…?_

"Mum, where's James." Sirius shouted down the stairs as he bounded down the steps.

"He said he was going to visit Remus, sweetheart. Why?" Replied Dorea, her voice wafting from the direction of the kitchen.

"Just wondering" he replied. _Well, that's good he should be fine if he just went to visit Moon-Wait, the letter, shoot, James doesn't know moony moved!_

"When did he leave?"

"Sometime around eight this morning."

"WHAT?!" Curse prongs and moony for being such morning people!

"Yes, what's wrong with that, dear?"

"It's been like nine hours! Aren't you even slightly concerned?"

"It's James dear. He can take care of himself. You of all people should know that. Besides, he's only gone to see Remus"

"But that's the thing mum! Moony moved last week! He sent me a letter to say so!"

"You mean the letter you left on the counter?"

"Yes" He replied walking into the kitchen finally.

"James has read it. He knows, okay? Now sit and eat before your food gets cold." Dorea said while placing a steaming plate of a delicious looking pot roast in front of Sirius who had just sat down.

"Okay" He said, still very uneasy about his best friend.

A huge roar came from the fireplace in the kitchen and out stepped…

"MOONY! How are you? What's wrong? Where's Prongs?" He asked.

"He's not here yet?" replied Remus, nonchalantly.

"Not here *yet*? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Sirius asked, panic rising in his voice.

"He said he was going to visit-umm" Moony began to look around him, like he was searching for anything to change the topic.

"Who Moony? Who?" Sirius asked, standing up from the table, ignoring his food.

Remus sighed before speaking. "Lily. He went to see Lily. He was than going to meet us here for dinner."

"Why would he visit Lily? She strongly dislikes him." Sirius said bluntly. He didn't believe Lily truly hated Prongs, but she did have a strong dislike for him.

"Well, the way James talks about her, I would swear they were dating if not engaged." said Dorea reminding the boys she was there.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Potter" said Remus only noticing the elderly witch now.

"Call me Dorea, Remus." replied Mrs. Potter, smiling affectionately at one of her adoptive sons. She treated all the marauders like her sons.

"Yeah, yeah now can we go look for him?" Sirius asked impatient and tired of the formalities that always arose when Moony came around.

"Look for who, Sirius?" said Charlus his adopted father who had just arrived home from work (with a pop). Like his wife, he treated all of the marauders like they were his own.

"James" Sirius said.

"Why?"

"He's missing!"

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"It's been nine hours!"

"Actually it's only been six hours" quipped Remus.

"Moony, I'm in no mood to be corrected!" Sirius said irritated.

"James can take care of himself Sirius. Maybe you're just overreacting" said Charlus, sitting down to have his own dinner.

"I am not!" Sirius said whilst stamping his foot. He mentally swore at himself for resembling a child.

"Padfoot, maybe we are being a little unreasonable here" Moony said in his most comforting voice.

"No, we're not Moony!" Sirius then stormed off.

"Where are you going?" asked Charlus after Sirius left the kitchen.

"To find James." Sirius whispered to himself, worry and anxiousness settled in his mind.

He would check Lily's place first for his friend.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%! #$%^&*(_)! #$%^&**(()!~ #$%^&*()! #$%^! #$%^&*()! #$%

At The Residence of Lillian Marie Evans

**(Somewhere in Spinner's End if I remember correctly)**

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^*$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^

Sirius arrived at Lily's house soon after leaving Potter Manor. He knew where she lived thanks to Marlene McKinnon, who Prongs begged him to get the information from in their previous year.

He rang the doorbell and (thank Merlin) the red head witch answered.

"Black, what the hell do you want!" she said, anger and annoyance laced her words.

"Hey Lily, has Prong- I mean James stopped by?" He asked, hoping she said yes.

"What, no feisty little thing aren't you? or lily-flower-"

"I don't have time Evans! Now answer the damn question will you?!"

Lily glared at Sirius before grudgingly replying. "No, James Potter has not stopped by why the hell would he?"

"Cause he told Remus he was going to." Sirius said, running his fingers through his black lock of hair in frustration.

"So?"

"That was over 6 hours ago!"

"You mean he's missing?"

"Well since he's not here, yes it does. I have to find him…" He said the last part more so to himself.

And with a flash and loud pop, he was gone.

! #$%^&**()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

Lily POV

At The Residence of Lillian Marie Evans

**(Somewhere in Spinner's End anyone know the exact address?)**

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()!

Well that was awkward.

Wait! James is missing!

Liliy didn't understand why she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Why should she care that Potter managed to get lost? She had more or less been telling him for the last couple of years to do so.

She began to think of life at Hogwarts without Potter and she found the idea alone very…daunting.

She would no longer be the victim of his many flirtations or be subjected to listen to him joke around in class or listen to him boast about his pranks.

She tried to imagine waking up and going with her friends to the great hall in peace. To go to class without it being interrupted. to go around the huge castle without being annoyed by Potter.

It's what she always wanted from the moment he made it a mission to annoy her constantly, but the thought of never seeing him again made her feel…strange.

A memory of the last time she saw him arose in her mind.

They were at the train station, going their separate ways. He had looked over at her and she had been caught watching him.

He winked one of his hazel eyes at her and smirked. Lily found herself blushing and she felt her heart quicken its pace and the palms of her hands became clammy, making her nearly let drop her cage that held her owl. She had quickly turned around to pass through the entrance back into the train station her parents would meet her in.

Lily frowned at the memory. It was like she repressed it because she was sure she would have scolded herself for having that reaction.

Since when did she ever get those reactions with Potter? How many other times did she have those reactions?

Deciding to let others help her sort out her subconscious as she was somehow at war with herself about James Potter, she decided to write to her friends Marlene and Alice.

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$! #$%^

Letters to Alice Allan and Marlene McKinnon

Written By Lily Evans

Sometime in 1976**(I think that's the year)**

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()!

Dear Alice and Marlene,

I need your help.

Sirius Black came to my house today (Damn you Marlene) and told me that James Potter is missing.

He apparently planned to come to my house this morning, but has been missing for hours. Black is worried and I'm…confused…

I thought I would be happy about never having to see Potter again, but instead I feel…I don't know how I feel. All I know is that I don't feel like I should…if that makes since.

I also had a memory of the last time I saw Potter. It was at the train station and instead of feeling hatred at him for winking at me, I remember myself to be blushing instead and having my hands feel clammy.

I'm presuming my hands were clammy because I would be restraining myself from strangling the git, but blushing? I don't understand!

Please help!

Sincerely With Love,

Lillian Marie Evans

P.S. Marlene, why did you have to tell Black my address? What did I ever do to you?

! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()_ #$%^&*()~! #$%^&*()_)+~! #$%^&(*)+_~!

**Mischief Managed**

**AN:Okay so I just updated some of this nothing that even effects the story so I thought I would say that and that I am going to start writing chapter 2 right now so hopefully it will be up by the weekend. **


	2. Chapter 2:Search and Find

JAMES POTTER, MISSING?

Chapter 2

The Search and Find

By Andrewick118(soon to be Mr. Mane The Marauder 118)

AN: Sorry for the late update it's been a busy few weeks here in my sleepy hometown and I didn't get a chance to write (or type) at all, it was so annoying

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all of the harry potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I am writing this story for fun and gain no profit from it blah blah blah and all that jazz.

FYI: Normal Updates Will Be Erratic and anything important from me will be underlined and is probably something you should read

**I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good**

Sirius POV (Point Of View)

At Potter Manor

Sirius sat down with a sigh at the kitchen table. He had looked everywhere, from the leaky cauldron to the hog's head and still no sign of James anywhere. He'd finally given up when he hadn't found him in Zonko's.

"Padfoot is that you?" asked Moony from the doorway(he'd decided to stay at the Potters until either Sirius or James returned)

"Yeah it's me. Any word on James?" silence fell as Sirius waited for Moony to reply, while he still tried to think of any place he might have forgotten to look for James in.

After a moment of silence, Moony let out a sigh and said "No..."

Sirius groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. "What are we going to do Moony?"

"I don't have the slightest idea, Pads"

"Has anyone spoken to Wormtail?"

"Actually, that's the strange thing. Nobody can find him either" Remus reluctantly said.

"What!?" exclaimed Sirius.

Moony hushed Sirius before hissing "Sirius be quiet! Dorea is sleeping!"

"Oh, sorry...where's Charlus?"

"Right here Sirius. Any sighting of James yet?" Charlus asked as he entered the kitchen, most likely looking for a cup of coffee.

"No." Sirius replied glumly.

"I can't believe how irresponsible that boy is, taking off like that without so much as a note! I should probably alert the Aurors and order. Merlin only knows what kind of trouble James has gotten into."

"That would probably be wise." Remus responded, just as Sirius had fallen asleep at the kitchen table.

_"Sirius! Help me! Sirius, find me! Sirius, save me! Sirius! Sirius! Sirius!"_

(AN: This would have been a good spot to stop but out of the kindness of my heart I kept going.)

Charlus/Remus POV

At Potter Manor

Remus wondered how many places Sirius had gone, how many people he had asked and alerted, but more importantly he wonder where James was. He could be anywhere and when Remus said anywhere, he literally meant ANYWHERE! James was known to disappear for weeks, of course usually he told someone he was leaving and more often than not he was simply at a foreign friend's house…

(AN: Oh look another good place to stop)

Charlus looked at Sirius who was drooling in his sleep and chuckled. Sirius and Remus had been like sons to him, ever since their first year they were always over at Potter Manor, hanging out with James. James's other friend Peter though, that was different. Charlus couldn't wrap his head around how that boy had ended up as a Marauder as they *cough*he himself*cough* had christened themselves. Then he remembered who he was talking about. Four of the kindest boys he had ever met. Sure they all had their problems; Remus with his Lycanthropy, Sirius with his family, Peter with his timidness and James with his outbursts. But in the end they were all very, very kind.

"Charlus?" Remus voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, Remus" Charlus replied.

"Is there a chance that James could be at one of you relatives places?"

"Not without them telling us that's where he is, except for…." Charlus trailed as he quickly walked towards the kitchen fireplace, threw in a handful of floo powder and…

(AN: Oh and another)

"RANDOLPH" he roared into the now green flames.

A very smooth and elegant voice that belonged to his former brother-in-law responded "Yes Charlus?"

"IS JAMES THERE?!" he replied, anger clear in his voice.

"He was a moment ago. Now he's out back in the garage fixing my motorbike" The same voice replied, in the tone of someone having a pleasant chat.

Remus laughed. That explained where Sirius's fascination with bikes comes from.

_James what a fool you are, and who would've thought you to be a bike maniac. _He thought to himself.

Charlus chuckled then too. He wasn't completely calm but calmer than he had been a moment before. He should have known that's where James would've gone. He liked working on bikes as it always calmed him down and let him think.

"Thanks Randolph. I'll be over soon Randolph." Charlus said, his voice a mixture of relief and his remaining anger.

"No problem Charlus. I'll make some of my famous coffee, will I?" Randolph's voiced sounded amused.

Charlus chuckled "Of course. I'll see you soon."

"I better get started on that coffee!'"

Charlus watched the green flames die down before all that was left were ashes. He turned to face Remus who had a relieved expression.

"Should've thought of that earlier Remus. Sirius wouldn't of worked him self up so much." He said, amused and in awe of how clever Remus was.

"Yeah Moony! Not cool!" Said a groggy Sirius who must have woken from the roar of the fire or the shouting.

"Sorry Pads, my bad...At least we know where he is now." Remus replied sheepishly.

"That we do. We should go now since we've got a long flight ahead of us." Charlus said as he walked towards a closet that held travelling cloaks inside.

"Wait, flight? Why don't we just use the floo network?" Remus asked, perplexed.

"You can call Motor's Garage in the floo but you can't actually floo there. It's a security precaution." Charlus explained.

"Oh, okay, let's go" said Remus leading the way to the broom shed.

"Whoa there Remus! We'll be flying the thestrals since they're faster."

"Thestrals?" Remus tried to think of ever hearing the term and came up blank.

"You'll see" said Sirius smugly.

(AN: And yet another)

The three wizards walked to the stables behind Potter Manor.

"Whoa, what are these things?" Remus asked walking up to a black...well he didn't know what it was. It looked like a walking skeleton of a horse.

"That, my friend, is a Thestral" said Sirius in a very proud voice "One of the best bred as well!" He said as Charlus waved his wand and four paragraphs in shimmering white letters appeared in front of him.

_Thestrals have quite a disturbing appearance and the wizards who are capable of seeing them often only describe these creatures as being sinister and spooky. This is because they are seen as having big, bony figures and their dragon-like faces which bear white, glittering eyes that lack both expression and pupils. Additionally, they are lured by the scent of blood._

_Being a type of winged horse, most of their anatomy is identical to a horse, excluding their large wings that sprout from their back. Unlike the Abraxan, another breed of winged horses, Thestral's wings do not possess any feathers at all; they have vast, black and leathery wings that are more similar to those of bats._

_Their fleshless, lustrous bodies are covered with a translucent and glossy coat. This smooth and dark skin is a bit slippery and so thin that Thestral's bones are clearly defined through the entire extension of their sleek bodies._

_These eerie horses have long black manes, as well as a large tail, either with flowing black hair, like horses or ending in a tuft, like zebras. Another distinction is their sharp fangs used to seize and slash their prey._

"Uh what was that and what did it mean by _the wizards who are capable of seeing them?_" Remus asked as the paragraphs faded into thin air.

"That Moony, Was a Patronus Descriptor and only wizards and witches who have seen death can see the normal Thestrals." answered Charlus "you can thank James for that one."

"Normal Thestrals?" asked Remus.

"Yes, these Thestrals are Peverell/Potter Thestrals they can be seen by anyone." replied Charlus.

"Did you tame them?" Remus asked, as the creatures didn't seem like they were wild.

"Yes, Only the descendents of the Peverell Brothers can tame them." Charlus told him.

Remus looked at Charlus in shock. "You mean like The Tales of Beetle the Bard, Peverell Brothers?"

"Yes, they're our ancestors after all"

"Really?!"

"YES! Now can we go? I want to kick Prongs butt!" Sirius basically screamed with excitement.

Charlus laughed as Remus hissed "Pad's, calm the bloody hell down!"

"I will when Prongs butt is has a print of my shoe on it!" Sirius shouted again.

"We'll take our three fastest Thestrals, Mighty" Charlus said to the house elf on duty as he laughed at his adopted son.

"Of course Master Charlus! of course!" mighty squeaked, all too eager to help.

The three wizards mounted their own great beast and took off with a speed that a broom could never match.

But when they arrived at their destination, there was no famous coffee waiting for them. Only flashes of light and shouts of spells, would await the two marauders and the man who christened their group the marauders.

**Mischief Managed**

AN: Ha you were expecting one my retorts about a great place to stop well you ain't got it this time muhahahahahahahaha

Also the "Patronus Descriptor" paragraphs came from this source:

("Thestral."Harry Potter Wiki. wikia, n.d. Web. 9 Feb. 2014.  
wiki/Thestral. )


End file.
